


Til the stars go out

by bluephoenixangel



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Scientist Senku, Chrome is the best friend, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Gift Exchange, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Sci Fi AU, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevents, Worried Senku, alot of worldbuilding that probably wasnt needed but fuck it, omega senku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephoenixangel/pseuds/bluephoenixangel
Summary: Senku and Tsukasa are Set to mate When Tsukasa returns from his next deployment to an obscure outpost. All Senku has to do is wait...Waiting is hard at the best of the times, and these certianly arent the best of times.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	Til the stars go out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krist1an](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krist1an/gifts).



> This is a gift for SoCold_JustDraw on the Kingdom of Shipping Discord, it kind of got away from me but i hope you like it!  
> Merry Christmas

Senku hummed to himself as he moved about his lab, adjusting equipment settings, keeping an eye on chemical processes and recording readings on the tablet he held in his hand. He stopped to take a breath and gaze out the large window along one wall, taking in the glorious cosmic view beyond. 

A multitude of glittering stars and the glimmering hemisphere of the planetoid the station orbited shined back at him, and the Omega scientist sighed in contentment, he never got tired of this view. It was so entrancing Senku almost missed the soft hush of the opening lab door, but didn’t jump when a pair of warm, finely muscled arms wrapped around him, instead sighing in contentment as the familiar scents of fire and spice with just a hint of sea breeze wrapped around his senses.  
  
“You know you should say something before you enter a lab, I could have been doing something dangerous…” Senku scolded lightly even as he sank back into the alpha embracing him.  
  
A deep, warm chuckle sounded as a chin nuzzled into the omega’s platinum hair, “You’d never let anything in here hurt me, and I'm a commander here after all, I get a copy of your schedule.”  
  
Senku leaned his head back a bit to gaze into warm amber eyes above him, “Cheeky alpha, “ He teased with a smirk, “When have you known me to ever stick to a schedule Tsukasa?” He reached up to toy with one of the wisps of silky brown hair that hung down, “You know me ten billion percent better than that  
  
Tsukasa let out another deep chuckle and moved them both back to sit on a nearby padded bench, snuggling closer to Senku as they both enjoyed the cosmic view.  
  
“Let me have this Senku, I Want to have every moment with you that I can, before I have to….” Tsukasa trailed off, a hint of sadness dulling his warm scent and making Senku’s face twist in discontent. Setting his tablet aside, He carefully turned in his Alpha’s arms, hands coming up to frame Tsukasa’s finely sculpted face and make Amber meet red once more.  
  
“What are you so down for? this is hardly the first time you’ve been away from me on deployment…” Senku said, but his voice was soft, and he let his own soft, calming, sweet omega scent permeate the room.  
  
“I know but… out plans….” Tsukasa pouted.  
  
“Will be fine as long as you get your fine ass back here before my next heat,” the omega purred, leaning closer to rub against his Alpha’s body, “C’mon, stop pouting like a pup being sent to school, Commander Shishio…” Senku began to kiss at Tsukasa’s thick neck, licking at one of the alpha’s scent glands and drawing a small gasp from the larger man.  
  
“Senku…” Tsukasa’s voice was somewhere between a whine and a growl, and Senku felt those large, warm hands move to grasp his back and hips, the spicy scent intensified. |  
  
“Cmon Tsukasa, your a big boy,” The omega teased, “One more deployment and we’ll be properly bonded,” Senku’s voice was a low Sultry purr right into Tsukasa’s ear, and he felt the Alpha’s lips and teeth against this own neck, pulling at the edges of the regulation collar he wore as an unmated omega.  
  
“Mine…” Tsukasa growled…  
  
“Thats Right…” Senku purred, “When you get back you finally get to make me ten billion percent yours forever big guy,” Senku let out a heady chuckle, grinding down on the now very present erection he could feel beneath him, he loved how easily he could rile his alpha up.  
  
A growling whine came from Tsukasa, and senku finally drew back his head enough to properly draw his future mate into a kiss, and more fully distract the alpha from whatever thoughts were going on in that worrywort head of his.  
  
The kiss was long and deep, Tsukasa quickly became engrossed, Senku soon following, by the time they broke apart for air, Senku was already being laid down on the bench as Tsukasa unzipped his uniform with practiced ease.  
  
With one quick, almost absentminded, tap on his tablet to lock the lab door, Senku helpfully shimmied out of his uniform top and wrapped his arms around Tsukasa’s neck as the Alpha began removing the rest of their clothes.  
  
His experiments could wait.  
\-----  
  
A single, aborted beep of an alarm and a glancing kiss on his forehead had Senku’s red eyes fluttering open to stare into his Alpha’s face, Tsukasa already clothed and out of their shared bed as he gazed serenely down at the sleepy eyed omega.  
  
“Sorry, i didnt mean to wake you…” Tsukasa murmured.  
  
Senku hummed and snuggled into his pillow, a smirk played on his lips, “You weren’t thinking of leaving without saying goodbye right Tsuka?” The omega gave an exaggerated pout and played up the neediness in his voice, his theatrics drawing a soft laugh from Tsukasa.  
  
“Of course not…” Tsukasa said, even if his eyes were darting somewhat guiltily, “I just….” he trailed off, not having the words.  
  
With another hum, Senku reached up to tug on Tsukasa’s uniform jacket as he himself slowly sat up, “C’mon, stay and help me wake up till i have to let you go.”  
  
With an indulgent smile, Tsukasa sat down, already reaching for the brush on their nightstand, “I already have coffee going and i've called in breakfast delivery from the canteen,” The Alpha said, before sitting the sheet wrapped, yawning omega in his lap and beginning to pull a brush through the wild mess Senku called hair.  
  
“Good,” Senku Yawned, “I’m not giving up a single second second with you this morning, not when its gonna be months till i see you again…” His tone was casual but there was a hint of displeasure in the omega scientists voice.  
  
Tsukasa kissed the nape of Senku’s neck as he finished brushing and grabbed a hairband, Tying Senku’s rebellious hair back into a low ponytail.  
  
“Its only a short, three month deployment to a low action station on the border rim, i'll be back before you know it,” Tsukasa assured, as Senku took the brush from him and motioned for them to switch places, the Alpha complying with an indulgent smile, reveling in the motion of his Mate-to-be carefully taming and braiding his long, unruly locks  
  
The buzzer to their quarters rang as Senku tied off his Alpha’s braid, alerting them to the arrival of their food, Breakfast was retrieved and laid on the table in their quarters small kitchenette, coffee was poured into both Tsukasa’s Seashell printed mug and Senku’s vintage Doraemon mug.  
  
“Tell me about your projects, i want to know all the craziness you plan to get up to while im not around to stop you,” Tsukasa Insisted as they both sat down to plates of waffles, bacon and omelettes.  
  
Senku smiled, letting out a light chuckle, “Like you could actually stop me…” He teased, before launching into an explanation of a few things he’d been itching to try with some new fabrication equipment that he had finally gotten.  
  
Tsukasa smiled contentedly as his fiance babbled on and they both ate, Senku was always so beautiful in his passion, coming alive as he explained theories and plans and hairbrained schemes. His heart ached at their imminent parting, however temporary it was going to be, it never got any easier. How had he ever gotten so lucky?  
  
Senku was still talking as they finished their breakfast and left their quarters, walking the stations halls towards the docking bay. Senku’s rambling began to slow along with their steps as they neared the bay, they fell into a soft silence as they drew closer to where they would need to part.  
  
Senku held Tsukasa’s hand perhaps a bit too tightly, biting his lip as an uneasy tension began to rise as the doors to the docking bay slid open and they were suddenly in the bustling thick of soldiers, pilots and officials all preparing for the departure of Tsukasa’s division.  
  
It was all meaningless noise to the two of them. Senku squeezed his alpha’s hand and looked up into Tsukasa’s indulgent, loving expression.  
  
“Stay safe, and come back to me, got it?,” Senku commanded, though his voice was soft and a little weak, in a way few would be able to detect unless they knew him well.  
  
“Aye aye Sir…” Tsukasa teased before he bent down and pressed their foreheads together, large hands coming up to cradle Senku’s face and Shield the Omega’s vulnerability from prying eyes.  
  
“No matter what happens, even if the cosmos itself tried to keep my from you, I will find my way back,” he whispered, amber eyes firm in his resolve, “I’m Yours, You're Mine, til the very Stars go out…” The alpha’s voice was full of promise and love.  
  
Senku sucked down a sniffle and smiled, “Til all the stars go out…” he promised back, and with one final quick kiss, the couple parted just as A call for Tsukasa was heard across the docking bay, where Tsukasa’s lieutenants, Hyouga and Ukyo, waited with the rest of their division by the interstellar transport ship.  
  


With one last squeeze of their hands, Tsukasa separated from Senku, walking over to join them. Senku moved to the walkway above and watched as supplies and men were loaded onto the transport, face leaned on his propped up hand. As the last preparations were made And Tsukasa prepared to board, amber met red one last time. Senku waved and gave a mock salute, which Tsukasa returned with his own, then boarded the ship, the airlock sliding shut behind him.  
  
Senku stayed and watched as the ship was cleared for takeoff, undocked and soon enough disappeared into the blackness of space in a fizzle of warp drive, before silently leaving the busy docking bay and heading to his lab. He needed to blow off some steam.  
======  
  


He gets through three purposeful explosive reactions before Chrome comes in just in time to see him jettison the 4th purposefully awful prototype out of the disposal airlock. His Assistant has a look that is at once knowing, exasperated, but sympathetic.  
  
“If your gonna be like this all day we'd be better off just going to the Rec center or Gym so you can work out your missing Tsukasa feelings on something that won't potentially kill you,” The other scientist chuckles, holding out a steaming coffee flask to Senku, who takes it with a sigh.  
  
“I'm fine, promise,” Senku assures, before taking a grateful gulp of the caffeine, “Though i will take you up on that trip to the rec center once we make at least some progress,” He says with a grin.  
  
Chrome smiles back and takes a sip of his own coffee, “So whats on the docket today? Still working on the new shielding array, the new air purifier?”  
  
“I’ve got something new i want to work on,” Senku said, walking over to the corner of the lab where a computer terminal waited, “I managed to disconnect this computer from the rest of the network and upgrade its defences against hacking ten billion percent,” He explained with a grin as he sat down and turned it on.  
  
“Uh… dare i ask why?” Chrome responded, already not liking where the other omega was going with this.  
  
Senku’s grin turned sharp and smirking, “I’m going to try and make contact with the Whyman,” Chrome choked on his coffee as Senku began to Type away, “I’ve devised an encoded signal that i don't think can be traced even by its hivemind.”  
  
“Why?” Chrome whisper Screeched, “That is Baaaaad idea Senku, what if it tracks you here and tries to murder you through the computer or something?” He panicked.  
  
Senku scoffed, but his smile remained, “Why do you think i beefed up the security and disconnected the terminal from the station network, it’ll be fine, im mostly just gonna be seeing if i can bait it out with the encrypted signal,” He explained, “If i can learn more about it works, maybe i can find a way to shut it down…”  
  
“Your Baaaaaad Senku…” Chrome groaned, flopping down in a nearby chair, “Craaazy Baaaaaad, only you would even think you could hack and take down an Intergalactic AI Hivemind.”  
  
“Hey we won't know until we try, that's what Science is all about,” With a few more taps on the keyboard, Senku smiled and leaned back, “ There we go, now we wait and see if the big fish takes the bait.” He stood up, stretching and taking another long swig of his coffee, “C’mon, lets do some of those tests the brass keep harping on about, i've got it rigged to alert me if I get any hits.”  
  
Chrome sighed briefly glanced at the computer suspiciously before following his friend. He really hoped these three months passed quickly, Senku always went off the rails when he was worried about his alpha.

=====  
  
Days passed, Senku counting every one of them down on a Paper calender he kept in the kitchenette of his quarters. And in all honesty Senku thought he was handling things rather well so far, even if he did sometimes automatically take out both his and Tsukasa’s mugs when pouring his morning coffee. 

Honestly the omega was being decidedly tame in the ways he found to distract himself from the part of him that missed Tsukasa like a severed limb. Aside from that first round of purposeful explosions and his little secret project, he was finding downright constructive ways to pass the days.  
  
Outside of work he had Chrome to keep him company most hours, go to the Rec center or canteen together, or spend time watching movies or playing video games in the more private setting of Chrome’s quarters.  
  
When Chrome had other things to do Senku would wander the halls of the station, occasionally heading to the Gym to talk with Taiju, the head trainer and his oldest friend.  
  
All in all, Things were ok aside from the palpable absence of his mate to be. But still, there was something niggling him, A tension Senku couldn't shake no matter what he did that he knew wouldn't go away until Tsukasa was safe at his side again.  
  
It wasn't until roughly Six weeks into Tsukasa deployment that the bomb finally dropped.  
  
It started with Senku being pinged by comms to go to the base overseer’s office, nothing unusual, As head scientist senku was often called in to give regular reports on the progress of the various projects he was working on and to discuss potential new projects to help improve the station, the military forces various tech and even help the far off colonies.  
  
Out here in the vast, final frontier, a scientist's work was never done, and Senku was one of the best.  
  
But when he reached the Overseer’s office and the doors slid shut behind him he was met not only by an uncharacteristically grim face Overseer Jasper but an even more Grim faced looking soldier, General Snyder. 

Oooook, Senku didn't like where this was going.  
  
“You uh, wanted to see me sir?” The Omega asked as casually as he could, eyes unable to keep from darting to the figure standing beside the Overseer.  
  
“Dr. Ishigami, Please take a seat,” Jasper gestured to the chairs infront of his desk, When nothing else was said Senku frowned and complied. He didnt like this, he didnt like this one bit. There were really only two possibilities for why a General was here, obviously to talk to him.  
  
Either someone had managed to find out about his Secret project trying to contact the Whyman, and gotten the wrong idea or…. Or….  
  
“I’m afraid General Stanly here has brought some bad news, Doctor…” Jasper said gravely after taking a long breath.  
  
Senku’s blood went cold. And He stood up in a flash, face quickly morphing into a picture of horror and indignation.  
  
“What Happened,” He demanded, red eyes locking onto the lounging general demanding answers.  
  
Snyder took a long drag of his cigarette and let the blowing smoke serve as a pause before answering, “We don't know, we’ve completely lost contact with Commander Shishsio and his squad, and when we went to try and see if something had gone wrong with their comms, their outpost station was completely abandoned…”  
  
Senku’s fear and Fury rose, every hair on his body standing on end, his fists clenched at his side as fiery eyes stared daggers at the imposing Alpha soldier looking at him with poorly disguised pity.  
  
“Don't tell me you’ve given up looking,” He cried indignantly, “If there weren't any bodies or signs of struggle then there's a chance they might still be alive!” He was ready to start clawing at the General if Snyder even Insinuated Tsukasa was dead.  
  
“Calm down Senku,” Overseer Jasper had risen from his desk and came around to place his hand on the Omega’s shoulder, “We’re still looking into the situation, of course, but the General and I thought it better to tell you now that…” He paused, wincing in sympathy, “If the worst does happen…”  
  
“Emotionally prepare yourself for the possibility that Shishio isn't coming home,” Snyder quipped, flicking the ash of his smoke flippantly.  
  
“General Stanly!” Jasper shouted scoldingly, voice full of disapproval.  
  
“ What? He’s an adult, Just cause he’s an Omega doesn't mean we need to sugarcoat everything for him,” Stanly sniped back indignant, “ And I highly doubt Shishio would pick a weak mate, if the kid can't deal with it like an adult that's his problem.” Senku choked down a sob as tears came unbidden to his eyes and he ground his teeth together, shaking off the Overseer’s comforting hand and walking away to the opposite corner of the room to collect himself.  
  
The General sighed and walked towards the door with a huff, but paused one more time, turning back to Senku one more time.  
  
“Shishio is a one of the toughest soldiers i've met,” He murmured lowly, “If he can come back to you he will, so you can either whine like a baby, or you can tough it out and wait for whatever chance comes to help him when he is found....” The doors opened for the General, “ No matter what state he may be in…” and with that Snyder was gone.  
Senku could here Overseer Jasper offering some kind of pittance of comfort behind him but he didn't want to hear it right now, the omega bolted from the office and ran through the station's halls, guided by pure instinct back to his quarters.  
  
The next thing he knew Senku was back in his bedroom, flinging himself on the mattress and clinging to the pillow and sheet, chasing the traces of Tsukasa’s Scent that Still lingered on them. Tears were stinging his eyes, now rolling down his cheeks as he screwed his eyes shut and willed reality to change.  
  
Tsukasa wasn't dead, he refused to believe it. His alpha had promised to come back to him, Tsukasa wouldn't let everything end like this…  
  
Senku was so lost in his own whirlwind of emotions he didnt notice the sound of the door opening and closing, nor that anything had changed until a gentle hand was laid on his shoulder.  
  
Red eyes made ruddy from tears looked up to find Chrome, the other omega looking at him with a sympathetic expression but Eyes full of resolve, silently communicating that he wasnt going to leave Senku’s side.  
  
Senku Sniffled and turned over to face his friend who was sitting on the bed, fingers swiping at his eyes as he tried to pull himself together.  
  
“Get me some coffee?” Senku asked in a voice croaked with unshed tears, “And order some snacks will ya…. I…. need a day…”  
  
Chrome nodded, giving Senku’s hand one last comforting squeeze before rising and moving to the kitchen.  
  
Senku let out a shuddering sigh and rested his eyes, his arms still clutching around Tsukasa’s pillow.  
  
Tsukasa would come home, he had to believe that, and until his alpha returned, he had to do whatever he could to be ready for whatever may come.  
======  
  
Senku ran himself ragged the next couple of weeks, he moved all projects concerning communications or medical matters to the top of his list and he, Chrome and the rest of the lab team tackled each one in a furious, calculated manner.  
  
They made improvements to all available equipment they could think of. Preformed tests and passed along results and suggestions to other divisions and departments.  
  


Senku and Chrome surreptitiously moved Senku’s modded computer terminal to Senku’s office in his and Tsukasa’s quarters, so that Senku could continue toying with his pet project in a more private setting, where neither co workers or sympathetic well wishers could interrupt or catch wind of the head scientist’s daring new hobby.  
  
It was a good distraction from…. Everything. Senku toyed with different types of signals, either through tapping various control satellites or via special probes he’d been toying with and sending out for nearly as long as he’d been on the station.  
  
So far he’d had little success in making contact with his target, but it becoming more just something to toy with and distract him for the moment, keep his mind off of the lack of news about Tsukasa and his squad, and the pitying looks many of his coworkers were giving him.  
  
Senku didn't need their pity, Tsukasa would come home, He knew it, ten billion percent his alpha would keep his promise and return to him.  
  
Still, his newfound heightened disdain for socializing outside of work maybe wast having the best effect. He’d been staring at the holo screen of the terminal, having changed the signal to cycle through recording of him reading various fairytales, mostly just for shits and giggles, for about and hour and a half now, ad his eyes were starting to hurt from the strain.  
  
Senku sighed and sat back in his office chair, swaying in it idly and staring at the ceiling, his pen and the stylus to his work table both loosely held in his teeth as if they were exaggerated vampire fangs.  
  
He needed to get out, but it was already rather late by the stations clock, just past 10 pm.  
  
The distant sound of the front door opening and footsteps drew Senku from his musing  
  
A pillar of light washed over Senku as the door to his office was opened, and there stood Chrome, already changed into casual clothes while Senku was still in rumpled uniform.  
  
“Uuuuuuuh You ok in here Senku?” Chrome asked as casually as he could, “You want me to… leave you be tonight?”  
  
“Not even one millimeter,” Senku said, spitting the pens from his mouth and giving Chrome a lopsided grin that didnt quite meet his eyes, “Wanna go get a drink or something? Im bored to all hell.”  
  
Chrome smiled and nodded.  
  
“Good!” Senku said, already unzipping his uniform top a little, he forgot how stuffy this thing could be after a long daya, “Gimme a minute to change.”  
  
=======

  
The bar at the canteen was a cozy, welcoming place, trying its hardest to evoke the feeling of its planetside counterparts with carpeted floors, walls decorated with vintage memorabilia, padded stools and booths and dim neon lights. It was an overall homey atmosphere that helped set soldiers, scientists and officials all at ease after a long hard day.  
  
The two Omega’s walked into the bar like they had a million times before, taking one of the small, two seater booths, then put their drink orders in at the provided terminal and waited, making idle chatter about what projects to prioritize tomorrow.

Their drinks arrived on an automated serving drone, they began to drink and gave the bartender a friendly wave of thanks.  
  
Neither Senku nor Chrome had realized that quite a few sets of eyes had been watching them since the moment they sat down, or rather, watching Senku.  
  
Soon after their second round of drinks arrived, a shadow fell over Senku as he was laughing at one of Chromes jokes, already a little flushed from the strong cocktail he’d ordered. He blinked up at the stocky form standing over him, squinting in the dim light.  
  
“Hey there,” the nondescript Alpha greeted, leaning in a faux casual manner on the high side of the booth, “You look a little lonely sweetcheeks, how about you let me buy you a drink?”  
  
Senku’s face twisted into a scowl, eyes narrowing, across the table Chrome glared at the Alpha and stood up.  
  
“Um excuse me, Senku is happily taken,” The brunette omega asserted, “And were trying to relax, please buzz off.”  
  
Senku smiled and sipped at his drink, happy to ignore the Alpha, it wasn't like this was the first time someone had tried to put the moves on him while Tsukasa was gone…  
  
“Not anymore he aint, I heard the rumors, Shishio’s MIA, as good as De-”  
  
The alpha didn't get to continue that thought, in a single motion Senku was standing and Throwing his half full glass strait at the intruders face. His eyes blazed with wild fury as the stocky man fell over, nose askew and drenched in alcohol, the glass thudded to floor beside him.  
  
“SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!” was that his voice?  
  
Senku was breathing heavily, heart pounding in his ears, dimly he was aware of Chrome taking him by the shoulder and guiding him out of the bar and back toward the residential wing.  
  
He only came back to himself when Chrome put a mug of tea and some drowsy painkillers in his hands, already bundled up on his friends couch. Senku muttered out a sorry and a thank you before he curled up on his side and watched whatever barely audible video Chrome put on his Tv screen.  
  
He drifted off soon after, dreaming of better times.  
  
========  
  
Another lonely week later found Senku once again distracting himself from how hard it was to sleep in a bed that felt emptier by the day, sitting in his office, wrapped in a blanket as he poked at his modded terminal.  
  


He’d been getting some odd readings lately, short pings and snatches of static in response to his ever changing barrage of odd signals. It obviously wasn't the Whyman, but someone was picking up what he was sending out… 

It was the wee hours of morning, and Senku hadn't slept in a day and a half, sleeping alone had become near impossible and he didn't want to bother Chrome or his other friends every night. He’d been napping in the lab or the rec room when he could. But he was running on fumes, struggling more and more to keep up hope, his world seeming emptier every day with no news and no Tsukasa. 

Sometimes he swore he could…. 

“ _Senku-ksssshsssk_ ”  
  
Senku started up, nearly falling out of his chair, dark rimmed eyes looking everywhere in his dark office almost desperately. His mind disoriented by sleep unable to tell where the garbled whisper had come from  
  
Seeing nothing, he eventually looked back to his screen, but his sight was too blurry to make out anything anymore, his eyes sore with the strain of gazing into the light for so long. And now he was hearing things….  
  
Senku screwed his sore eyes shut and huddled into himself, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Senku had never been a very religious person, but now he found himself praying to whatever higher power may be listening.  
  
  


Senku leaned his face and arms on his desk and slowly drifted off, exhaustion finally forcing him to sleep. He dreamed of Tsukasa’s voice, calling out for him across a starry void.  
  
=====  
  
“SENKU! SENKU WAKE UP!”  
  
Senku did indeed wake abruptly as the intruding voice commanded, feeling a familiar hand shaking him awake.  
  
“Wuh?” he opened bleary, dark ringed eyes to greet Chromes face, a string a drool hanging from him mouth leading down to a small puddle on his desk. 

“C’mon, man pull yourself together we’ve gotta go!”  
  
Senku blinked himself awake slowly at his friends continued encouragement, though he was definitely confused, especially when he eyed the timecode on his still running computer terminal  
  
“Go Where? Works not for another 2 hours…” the omega mumbled through a long yawn, shuffling and stretching as he slowly stood to work out the familiar kinks that came with a night passed out at his desk.  
  
“Not work… It's… Look just C’mon!” Chrome didn't give Senku more time to think before grabbing him and pulling him along, “Just trust me Senku you don't want to miss this its Baaaaaad.” 

“Wait!” Senku had no choice but to stumble after Chrome, “What's goin on?” as the movement forced his mind back to full awareness, Senku was able to notice Chrome was Smiling as he looked back at him, russet eyes twinkling as he pulled Senku out the door of his quarters and into the halls  
  
“You’ll understand when we get there!” the other omega declared, “ I just… It's… You’ll see!” Chrome seemed too excited to talk…  
  
Senku bit down a snarky retort and rubbed at his eyes as he was pulled along, just what could Chrome be so excited about, the platinum haired omega let out another long yawn and followed along, a strange feeling of anticipation stirring in his stomach. 

Senku soon recognized where they were going. Just what could be so exciting at the Comms center that Chrome had to wake him up hours before work and not even let him change out of his pajamas? 

"I Brought Senku!" Chrome called giddily, and as they entered Senku immediately noticed what a sizable crowd was bustling around the Comms center for this time of morning. His bewilderment over this lasted only a moment as his eyes were immediately drawn to the feed being displayed on the Comm centers main holo screen.

"SENKU!"

There on the screen, a slightly staticy video feed showed a haggard but wholly, wonderfully alive Tsukasa.

They're eyes seemed to find each other even through the Cameras, and Senku felt his eyes watering as he pulled away from Chrome and practically threw himself at the nearest comm terminal. He didn't take his eyes off his alpha's face on the main screen once as he activated the mic.

"Tsukasa!" He cried, voice quivering with emotion.

" Senku! Oh baby I've missed you so much…." Tsukasa's voice was full of love and relief, he looked a mess, hair in disarray, face dirty with at least one prominent bruise, but by all the stars he was ALIVE.

Senku bit at his lower lip as he struggled for words, “Don't you ‘baby’ me Tsukasa,” He managed between sobs, though the joy and half choked laughter in his voice betrayed that he was anything but mad, “I’ve been worried 10 billion percent sick! You’ve lost your ‘baby’ privileges till you tell me where the hell you’ve been!” Senku’s words trailed off into happy tear filled laughter.  
  
In any other circumstance Senku would have tried to put up a front, play it cool rather than show vulnerability in front of his peers, but Senku didn't care right now, his alpha was Alive.  
  


Said alpha was also cry-laughing like a big dork, Tsukasa wiped at his tired amber eyes, “I Promise to explain everything when i get home…” the signal began to break up, Senku letting out a small noise of distress  
  
Seku was drawn back into reality by Chrome’s touch, “They’ve already got a lock on his and the squads location, a rescue teams’ already been dispatched,” The brunet squeezed Senku’s shoulder his own eyes watery with relief, “They're coming home Senku, they're safe…”  
  
Senku sighed and smiled helplessly, what more could he want than that.  
  


========  
  
Senku was waiting in the docking bay, still in his pajamas, like hell he was wasting time changing now, when the rescue ship finally docked. He was practically vibrating with anticipation.  
  
The doors opened and a few of the soldiers were carried out on gurney’s due to injury, But Tsukasa stepped off the ship unassisted, whole and well, though obviously a little worse for wear.  
  
Senku didn't waste time, he moved through the crowd until he was able to get to his alpha and lock his arms around him, bury his face in Tsukasa’s chest and just envelope himself in the reality that Tsukasa was here. He was real and safe and back in Senku’s arms where he belongs and Senku is NEVER going to let him go.

  
Warm, dearly missed arms wrap around him and tears of joy slide down the omega’s cheeks, as he and his beloved alpha just bask in each other's presence.  
  
=======  
  
Soon enough Senku drags his wayward Alpha back to their quarters for some clearly much needed TLC. He draws a bath for Tsukasa and makes sure all the alpha’s favourite sea scented bath products are in place, then all but shoves him in.  
  
“Now is not the time for acting tough,” Senku says firmly, “ Just get clean, you smell like a busy convention hall.” Tsukasa laughs and obeys.  
  
Senku runs to the kitchen to set the coffee to brew and gets their mugs down. He calls in an order of all of Tsukasa’s favorites from the canteen for delivery, then hurries back to the bathroom with some combs and a hairbrush in tow.  
  
Tsukasa is lounging the bath, head leaning over the side, eyes following his omega as he enters. Senku pulls a stool over to sit beside the tub, running his fingers experimentally through Tsukasa’s wet hair, feeling the many tangles and knots.  
  
“You wash it yet?” Senku asked, Tsukasa hummed a negative and looked up at his omega.  
  
“Wash it for me?” he asked, Senku seeing not for the first time how exhausted his alpha was, Tsukasa looked liable to fall asleep in the tub.  
  
Senku wordlessly reached for the shampoo and conditioner and squeezed some into his hands, and then he finally spoke the words that he'd wanted to ask for so long.  
  
“Tell me what happened.”  
  


As Senku washed the grime and knots out of Tsukasa’s hair, the Alpha spun him the tale of the 10 weeks theyd been apart.  
  
The outpost had been attacked by some new weapon that had knocked out all communication tech, and Tsukasa and his team had been forced to flee in a cramped, i'll equipped ship, near blind from the knocked out navigation.  
  
They’d spent the next weeks doing their best to survive on the myriad of run down, near lawless border worlds and stations they could get to, but the damage to their ships communications was a hindrance near insurmountable, and they had no way short of thievery to field a better ship or get in contact with home.  
  
“Sounds ten billion percent shit,” Senku said plainly as he began to draw the brush through Tsukasa’s conditioned hair, “How’d you wind up finding your way home?”  
  
Tsukasa gave him that enigmatic smile, “You, you helped us get home.”  
  
Senku stopped short, bewildered, “Huh? How?”  
  
“Your signals,” Tsukasa said plainly, “I don't know why you decided to broadcast yourself reading the Little Mermaid across the cosmos but I'm not complaining… hearing your voice…” Tsukasa trailed off, amber eyes soft and full of love, “You brought me home Senku, like a guiding star.”  
  
Senku blinked, and soon enough it all clicked.  
  
“Did you try to send a ping back?”  
  
“I did, I don't think you heard me though.”  
  
“No, I think I did. Thought i was dreaming…” Senku laughed to himself and carefully finished cleaning and brushing his alpha’s hair until it was clean and smooth to the touch.  
  
Tsukasa leaned back, one large hand coming up to cradle Senku’s face, Senku took the invitation, leaning down carefully to kiss Tsukasa’s bitten, chapped lips.  
  
It was one of the best kisses they ever shared.  
  
=======  
  
Some time later the two were cuddled up in their bed, entangled with each other with some mindless show playing on their tv screen. Their nude bodies pressed together beneath the covers.  
  
“So, you're never allowed out of my sight again,” Senku muttered, “Ever.”  
  
“Oh?” Tsukasa said playfully, “And how are you gonna explain that to the brass?”

“Fuck them, most of them owe me favors anyway, besides i have a plan.”  
  
“Do tell,” Tsukasa said with mock intrigue.  
  
Senku carefully crawled into his alphas lap, Red staring deeply into amber.  
  
“Luckily you got back in time for our… Vacation,” Senku purred, he and Tsukasa casting mirrored, Sultry smirks at eachother, “Soooo, all you gotta do is,” He leaned in to whisper in the Alpha’s ear, “Mate me hard and fuck me pregnant.” Senku punctuated this by grinding his hips down on Tsukasa, the Alpha letting out a rough groan filled with desire.  
  
“Ah- Ahhhh I see your reasoning,” The alpha responded as lightly as he was able, face flushed.  
  
“Mmmmmhmmm” Senku hummed into the side of Tsukasa’s neck, “Im sure i can muster up enough pregnancy theatrics to convince the brass you need to stay close and safe at least until the pup is a couple years old, “ He cooed, he licked at the alpha’s scent gland before leaning back and cupping that dearly missed face in his slender fingers, Tsukasa’s skin still soft and warm from the bath.  
  
“Because you're mine and I’m yours Tsukasa… Til the Stars go out.”  
  
“Til the stars go out, and forever more,” Tsukasa touched their foreheads together and brought Senku in for a kiss.  
  
Yes, all was right in the universe…  
  


**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/xzVCXpXKEd
> 
> come join the fun at the Kingdom of Shipping Dr stone discord server!


End file.
